


Cariño

by ardorurie



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardorurie/pseuds/ardorurie
Summary: I got the idea from a song.





	Cariño

Cariño you're so precious to me so sweet and yet so chaotic. Such a calm storm you are. I would truly and honestly give anything to be able to have you beside me laughing, smiling. To just be able to touch your warm skin would be the most wonderful thing. My Cariño you care so much I have to ask how you do it? You make me feel like I'm floating every time you call my name, every little thing you do I love. Sometimes I just don't know how to express my love for you it drives me crazy. For now I'll just dream of holding you.


End file.
